Being a Countess with no Personality
by IDawnDragonI
Summary: In this Victorian Era world, Kaede Akamatsu is the Lady of The Akamatsu family. Her father is murdered in cold blood, and no one knows why. Now, she sets out to find the Ugly Truth under the Beautiful Lie as to why he was murdered. On the way, who knows what she'll encounter? (Eventual Shuichi x Kaede. Other ships will be included. Yes even Oumasai.)
1. Chapter 1: Funeral

Chapter 1: Funeral.

Kaede Akamatsu couldn't believe her amethyst eyes.

Her father, pale, cold. Blood seeping out from his luxurious, horrifying, noble garments as his body stayed frozen on the floor.

She felt sick. She wanted to throw up right then and there, and scream in agony at what her eyes were telling her, but she refused to. After all, her precious twin was with her, hiding behind her in even more fear than herself.

She knew she was crying out the words, "Mother! Mother come quick! Mother, please!" over and over again in desperation, but she couldn't hear her pained screams.

Salty tears had forever stained the floor.

"Kaede? Kaori? Whatever's the reason for all the ruckus you are making at this hour?"

"I-It's Father, h-he's bleeding heavily!"

" **What?** "

"Please, Mother I'm begging you, come!"

The thick sound of footsteps echoed.

And an ear-piercing shriek rattled the whole land awake.

* * *

The sky was a melancholic shade of grey as rain poured down from above.

"It's almost like the weather predicted today would be a funeral..." Kaede thought in spite. Her amethyst eyes watered, shining back the reflection of the casket before her.

She watched her mother, Countess Akamatsu, press her violet eyes into a fine, lace handkerchief. The muffled cries that were surrounding the coffin were deafening for the young girl. Her hand was firmly grasping onto her sister's.

Kaori's face was dotted with tears.

"Sweet dreams, my Lord," The shaken voice of Countess Akamatsu whimpered, "May you rest in peace now,". Her tender hands gently brushed against the varnished wood of the coffin. Everyone around bowed their head in respect for the Earl.

It was silent as the body of Lord Akamatsu was lowered. Not even the pitter-patter of rain disturbed the hush of noise.

"Give me hope and wisdom," The countess prayed, "That our daughters will be raised well and that our land will forever thrive under my care…"

The prayer ended, Kaede only trembling in response as she saw her mother make her way back to them.

"Mother..." Kaori hesitantly whispered, her grip on Kaede's hand tightening. "We... No, I don't have a brother..."

Kaede thought that her mother's already pale, despairing face couldn't become even more mournful, but she was wrong.

"Yes... You don't..." Kaede heard her mother whisper back. She frowned at how her mother's once soothing voice was now broken and weak.

All of this sparked a flame within Lady Kaede's soul. A flame of hope and determination. She wanted- no, needed to protect her family.

She wiped away at the seeds of tears that stayed in her eyes.

"Worry not Mother, I'll be sure to protect everyone... I'll make sure not to trust anyone too much anymore apart from my own flesh and blood." Kaede vowed, staring into her Mother's oculars with her own fiery pair.

"What foolishness are you spouting dear child? You'll not need to do of any of the sorts." Countess Akamatsu replied with a hint of wit in her vocal tone. "If anything Kaede, I'm worried for you..."

"Eh? M-Mother?" Kaede stuttered in confusion, "Why do you worry?"

"'Tis cruel to tell you now, sweet child of mine... But if you insist, I'll be sure to tell you... Later... Not now, sweetie."

"What?! But mother, you've just brought it up! Why aren't you telling me?"

"Yes... But me telling you now wouldn't be morally right, Kaede."

"Nonsense! Mother, I will be able to handle anything you tell me! Please, I'm begging you." Kaede yelled back, her volume so loud that it began to attract the attention of many attending the funeral.

"Sister, please! You're beginning to attract attention!" Kaori whisper-shouted at her dear sibling, letting go of Kaede's hand to slightly gesture at the many eves-droppers beginning to surround.

Nodding in defeat, Kaede sighed internally before muttering a curt, "I understand." To the woman that had raised and given birth to her.

* * *

Church bells rang out in the air to signify the end of the funeral. Noise levels instantly began to rise as the crowd began to chatter about the saddening event.

Kaede found herself sitting at the Grand Piano in the corner of the Church. She had the urge to play but knew that if she did, it would be seen as disrespect for her ever-so loving father and not as something to lighten up the heavy mood.

"Ah, Lady Tsumugi said that you'd be residing here." A familiar voice had spoken.

Kaede's ears perked up at the noise, her amethyst eyes followed, widening.

She turned to face where the voice had come from.

"Rantaro! It's been so long!" Kaede cheerily exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in joy. "Where's Tsumugi?"

Rantaro Amami was a servant that was forever faithful to the Shirogane family, being one of Kaede's friends from his close involvement with the high-status family.

"I believe Lady Tsumugi should be coming soon, she told me to check up on you as you seemed to have an argument with your mother, Countess Akamatsu, earlier," Rantaro replied quietly, closing his fern-tinted eyes as he did so.

Kaede's beaming smile slowly faded after Rantaro's response. She averted eye-contact with the extraordinarily calm boy before beginning to explain her loss of contentment.

"Well... Since Father is now," She paused, inhaling deeply, "no longer with us, our land is now easy to be taken away from us. Without a head of our family that controls our relations... We... We might have to loose all our wealth to the King's Government."

The green-eyed boy "hmm"ed in response, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hmm... You are in an inescapable conundrum indeed. You have my condolences Lady Kaede."

"Why must you be so formal Rantaro? We're childhood friends."

"Ah, but I am a mear servant whereas you and Lady Tsumugi are noble."

"But Rantaro-"

"I hope I'm not interfering with anything~!" A playful, sing-song voice chirped.

The curves that angled Kaede's mouth twitched and began to smile again. The young, emotional girl then turned from the kind servant boy and leapt into the arms of the person that had spoken.

"Tsumugi!" Dry lips exclaimed, Kaede's arms wrapped around the thin girl firmly. Tsumugi hugged her close and patted her back gently in response. Kaede felt the tears she wanted to cast away slowly come creeping back. How could she not be at her truest form with her childhood friend? Tsumugi and her grew up together and she was Kaede's best and most trustworthy friend. She felt safe and warm when she was around. Their friendship was set in stone from the moment they were born. The Akamatsu bloodline had already been good friends with the Shirogane bloodline before, being long-term trading and business partners, it was well known that they got along.

"Greetings Kaede, it's been long, hasn't it?" Tsumugi giggled, her glasses making no difference to the happiness clearly shown in her eyes.

"Yes, indeed it has..." The blond-haired girl replied quietly, almost at a whisper. "I've missed you. You really should invite me more to your abode."

Tsumugi smiled sadly.

"I would if my parents stayed home more often. They seemed to be in the house for no more than 10 minutes a day. Ah- Tis rather lonely and most boring."

"Oh! That is disheartening... And sad."

"Isn't it? Though, I am glad Rantaro here is always by my side when I request of him."

As if on cue, Rantaro bowed before grinning, his fern eyes glancing at his Lady. He was definitely still listening keenly onto the conversation at hand.

"My Lady, you do truly flatter me." Rantaro declared, his body movements animating himself in an exaggerated way. If it weren't for that fact that both Tsumugi and Kaede knew that the dramatisation of his movements was just a strange habit of his, a passive observer could have seen the happenings as mockery. Specifically, sarcastic mockery.

"Say, Kaede? I... I really am extremely sorry for your loss. Your father was like an uncle to me. It's... It's almost like a nightmare to know he's gone forever." Tsumugi Shirogane slowly mumbled. Her lack of enthusiasm displaying a distinctive sadness for the deceased Earl.

Kaede could only reply with a pathetic, "Yes... I know."

Tsumugi's turquoise oculars flashed and came into contact with green. They trailed from Kaede and back frantically. It was as if they were in a panic.

Rantaro nodded slowly, understanding the questionable body language the blue-eyed girl produced. He cleared his throat, cutting the thick atmosphere, seeping out from Kaede, in half.

"That reminds me, Kaede, how are your studies coming along?"

Tsumugi breathed out an inaudible breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She mentally noted to thank the servant later for his help on changing the subject.

"Hm?" The young noble began, startled by the sudden question but not at all deterred, "Well for my studies on Latin, French and Gaelic, my progress is steady. I am most likely to be fluent in French within a few months time. On Politics and Citizenship, I am still on the basis on learning the advanced and correct format for holding a trial as well as controlling the media bias in our land. Finally, with piano and my own personal studies, I do for leisure, I am climbing up my grades well and have perfected sight reading notes, though I still can't play perfectly just yet. Mother is pushing me to do more womanly, appealing hobbies, however..."

"Oh yes!" Tsumugi breathed, putting a finger delicately onto her chin and looking up, "I remember you being discouraged by your mother and your troubles about them. Are you partaking in needle and thread or parenthood training?"

Kaede seemed to instantly cringe at the sound of the word, "Parenthood".

"Y-Yes, much to my dismay, Mother seems to be stubborn on me learning womanly matters. In my opinion, I find this incredibly vexing and tedious." The purple-eyed lady vented, her eyebrows furrowing as she spoke.

Tsumugi only giggled, removing the finger that was once on her chin. The bespectacled girl replied jokingly, "The expression of pain you just created wasn't very elegant, Kaede."

Said blond-haired girl pulled a face of even more annoyance before sticking her tongue out at her friend and cowering behind Rantaro's back. The servant clearly startled by the quick handling on his body.

Tsumugi smirked before snickering, her spectacles shining. "I'm only teasing you Kaede, don't worry! You can be yourself around me."

Kaede pouted, puffing up her cheek childishly and rather cutely. "I know Tsumugi, I know."

Rantaro breathed outward, sheepishly smiling and slanting his thin eyebrows downward. "Now now girls, let's not get too hasty. Lady Tsumugi, remember Lady Kaede is still rather tender from the impact of Lord Akamatsu's passing. Tis rather cruel to tease her, don't you think..?" The servant asked solemnly. He gently began to pat the blond's head.

"Y-Yes... I suppose so..." Tsumugi squeaked out, her cobalt eyes misty and downcast. Her hands snaked upward to her collar to fiddle with the family brooch the turquoise-eyed girl treasured. It was precious in the sence of emotion and material make up. Gold leaf over bronze plating with the indentation of the most peculiar double edged bear. Tsumugi loved it and developed a habit of playing with the proud heirloom whenever emotional.

"Lady Akamatsu, Lady Shirogane," a footman said kneeling. "The Countess wishes to depart and summons Lady Akamatsu."

"Thank you," Kaede whispered gently. Tsumugi nodded slowly and extended her hand towards Kaede.

It was cold.

Kaede took her hand anyway and indulged herself to be walked back to her quaint, travelling carriage for once. Rantaro followed close behind, observing all the passersby in close proximity with the two girls, protective as he should be.

Kaede ducked her head as she got in. The watchful eye of Countess Akamatsu staring down at the them.

"May God be with you, to guide your way," Tsumugi spoke, hushed tones smoothing her voice.

"Thank you, Lady Shirogane," Countess Akamatsu replied, equally sorrowful.

Kaede didn't bother to wave to her friends from the window of her carriage, instead, she chose to faintly smile to show her appreciation.

* * *

Even with the rain bringing a cold chill, Kaede felt the carriage was humid. It felt sticky and gross. She wasn't sure if her inner distaste was real or if it was just the heartache for her father. She let out a breath of relief when the carriage stopped. Taking her time, the blond-locked girl got out of the carriage, thankful for the fresher air entering her lungs.

"Kaede, Kaori…" Countess Akamatsu began with an exhale. Her golden bangs shrouding a pair of teary eyes. "Thank you for your support, I appreciate it greatly, however I would like to be left alone in my study," she proclaimed. "I hope you two understand." Respectfully, both girls dipped a curtsey to see their grieving mother off.

"I'm going to be in my room," Kaori whispered, gulping down a sadness, she ran off. Kaede swore she could see her lip quivering slightly. Frowning, the piano player shook her head gently, mumbling the words, "There she goes..." She exhaled and wandered back to the Main Entrance. It was colder than usual.

Pushing open the larger, decorated door, Kaede stepped inside. The floor no longer was clothed in carpet and felt hard under her shoes.

Kaede had no ladies in waiting. In fact, the biggest thing she had akin to a friend was the centerpiece of the Hall. Her Grand piano. Though, right now, she wanted to go somewhere else away from home. She needed a breath of fresh air to take all of this in.

* * *

Taking her homemade, rough, itchy hooded cloak, the pianist found herself swiftly dressing in plain, common clothing and fabrics. She was going to head out into town, preferably to check up on an acquaintance she had. With this cloak on, Kaede was no longer a Countess' daughter, but a lowly, peasant girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

After the small change of clothing, the blond-locked girl found herself so much lighter and faster on her feet.

She stretched, getting comfortable with her shabby clothes and buckled boots. A pair of pink lips smiled shyly, secretly satisfied from the secret rule-breaking.

"Now... What excuse should I use this time... I still need to somehow be able to convince the stable-boy so I can borrow a horse and maybe-" Kaede cut herself off. She gulped and shook her head, opening her mouth again to whisper, "Stop it Kaede... You have to stay strong."

Memories of her father teaching her how to mount and ride a horse flooded her inner mind like a bittersweet symphony. Her heart ached to hear his hearty laugh again, to receive one of his kind pats on the head again or even just to feel the warmth of his hands.

Biting on her lip roughly to escape the tear-jerking thoughts, Kaede began to initiate her plan of going into town.

She needed to focus.

Making her way towards the stable by sneaking around the Mansion walls, the blond's heart raced. She could not afford to get caught. It was alright though, she'd done this plenty of times before, just when the sunset occurred and most nobles began to sleep.

She was near her Mother's chamber now, her body still pushed against the wall so that the floorboards wouldn't creek.

"Countess" someone spoke on the other side of the wall.

Kaede gulped. What was she listening to?

It sounded like one of the voices of her father's advisors. Why would they be in her Mother's room?

The shuffling of chairs indicated that there was more than one advisor on the other side.

A cough. Was he perhaps clearing his throat? "I understand my lady is still mourning, and rather sensitive from his passing," he murmered gently. "But I only bring such this news because I care and worry for the Earl and his family."

"Please, continue." That was her mother's voice.

"The Earl has passed without a sufficient male heir,"

"Yes…" Countess Akamatsu vocalised slowly, dragging out her words as if they would stall for time. "I am aware of that."

"You must have an heir. The King will take your land away if he sees you as one who doesn't deserve such."

"What are you trying to say?" Countess Akamatsu dangerously hissed. "I am unable to bear more children. The King is kind and generous, not to mention I do not forsee why he would bother giving away our position."

"Stop lying to yourself. You know what you wished to tell your eldest daughter at the Funeral..."

A gulp. Kaede pressed her ear against the wall more. She wanted to know.

"Yes... Yes I do... I do not wish to marry her to one of higher nobility for a loveless marriage and security of our land."

Kaede's heart stopped. That's what her mother had planned? Marrying her off.

She had heard enough. With that, she ran away from the outside in an instant, not caring if anyone saw her anymore. Tears would free fall from her eyes has she desperately scrambled towards the stable.

" _I want to save my family... I don't want to be married to someone I don't love, but... Why is it the only way?_ "

The Stable door opened. Kaede Akamatsu saw no Stable boy. Good. He would of just been a thorn in her side anyway.

She grabbed her horse, mounted him, and set off for the local Tavern.

* * *

 **Well! That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of a story I sorta thought up as a silly dream. I know that I've deleted all my other stories, but that's okay! I wanna start fresh with something that has a lot of potential. If you like this story, drop a review! It's alright if you don't though.**

 **Disclaimer: Danganronpa does not belong to me. If it did, I'd be publishing books like no tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for reading! - Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

Chapter 2: Murder

 _"What are you trying to say?" Countess Akamatsu dangerously hissed. "I am unable to bear more children. The King is kind and generous, not to mention I do not forsee why he would bother giving away our position."_

 _"Stop lying to yourself. You know what you wished to tell your eldest daughter at the Funeral..."_

 _A gulp. Kaede pressed her ear against the wall more. She wanted to know._

 _"Yes... Yes I do... I do not wish to marry her to one of higher nobility for a loveless marriage and security of our land."_

 _Kaede's heart stopped. That's what her mother had planned? Marrying her off._

 _She had heard enough. With that, she ran away from the outside in an instant, not caring if anyone saw her anymore. Tears would free fall from her eyes has she desperately scrambled towards the stable._

 **" _I want to save my family... I don't want to be married to someone I don't love, but... Why is it the only way?_ "**

 _The Stable door opened. Kaede Akamatsu saw no Stable boy. Good. He would of just been a thorn in her side anyway._

 _She grabbed her horse, mounted him, and set off for the local Tavern._

* * *

"God, I am so, so, so stupid for having a stupid fit at that stupid time! Did someone see me? Oh no... W-What if Mother saw me? Nonono, Kaori would cover for me. She'll be good. We're sisters, our bond is as thick as blood." A contemplating blond exclaimed outloud. Kaede's voice drowned out by the fast galops of her horse and the helpful lashes of wind which masked her volume, she'd screwed up her mission because of her stupid emotions. Those silly, silly things that made her life so hard.

She knew the path to the Tavern like the back of her hand, and she had someone she needed to find that resided there. Yes, a secret "friend" if you considered it.

The rain from the weather before made the ground slick and wet. One wrong move could make her steed slip and injure himself. She pulled on the reins as both herself and her horse inched closer and closer to the land that the Akamatsu bloodline did not consider private. The ground's mud soon becoming cobble and paved rock.

In her male boots she had hidden a small knife. Normally, it would of been used for cutting fruit, but for today, it would be used for protection. In the inside of her cloak, she had a bag of coins, just in case she had to pay to get what she might need.

She got off her horse, listening to the pedestrians walking by, the hussle and buzz was oddly calming for Kaede. It contrasted the quietness the Mansion possessed.

"Hey. Here, look after my horse for a few minutes." Kaede muttered, gently giving her reins to a nearby homeless boy. She gently tossed a handful of coins towards the boy's direction. Her voice changed to sound similar to a young male's, so that it wouldn't seem strange for her to have a steed in the first place.

"A-Ah, r-right." The boy replied, stuttering. She smiled back, even though she knew that he probably couldn't see her face clearly.

The Tavern was nearby, she could see the golden light that trailed in from the quaint, cozy, hearty building. Faint scents of alcohol and men could be smelt if you concentrated hard enough. Even though it had rained, everyone around talked happily and on the street there would be entertainers of all sorts, displaying their talents. The sights were endless as one vendor stall led to the next, all of them sheltered from the previous rain from the makeshift, fabric-covered ceilings above.

"Apples, apples! Come get your apples!"

"Oranges! Oranges! Fresh oranges!"

"Hey, laddie over there, want an apple?"

"Nono- Cloaked lad, want a juicy orange?"

Laughing inwardly, Kaede placed two coins on each of the street vendor's counters. "No need to give me any produce, just don't fight over me, alright?" She chuckled lowly, hoping her fake boyish voice would be able to trick them. She walked away, humming a quiet piano prelude under her breath. Her amethyst eyes told her that she'd best move fast if she wanted to hear today's deal of stories, for men and women alike all gossiped and told inside the Tavern, Kaede loved hearing all the stories most told.

Of course, that wasn't just the reason why she wanted to go.

* * *

Countess Akamatsu had been escorted from a wide carriage in front of the prettiest Villa. She approached the large gate guarded by two men.

The thought of the running from eariler still echoed in her mind. Who's footsteps were they? She didn't know. But not at one point did she question where Kaede had gone.

"Countess," the gate guards greeted, dropping on one knee. "The Lord welcomes you. He requests to see you at the first most Dining Room."

Nodding gracefully, the blond-locked woman hummed, pleased. "Thank you. You may return to your duties." Her steps reaching out gently one by one. With elegant posture, she let herself in the front doors, turning left towards the first Dining Room.

"Countess Akamatsu?" A familiar, masculine voice asked.

"Ah, Lord Akamatsu. It's been so long..."

"Oh please, I'm your brother! You don't have to be so regal with me. I see you haven't bought my favorite nieces. Are they still mourning?"

She nodded her head slowly, growing a frown on her otherwise pristine face. "I believe so. Kaori has confined herself to her room. Kaede... I haven't seen her. She's probably done the same as her sister, they do act as one force sometimes." She explained, sighing.

"I see." He paused. "I do recall your husband wanting to pass the title of family head to me in the next month, but it seems that time has caught him instead." Lord Akamatsu frowned back, trying his best to be as passive as possible. He put his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. "Though, I have news on both your husband and Kaede..."

Countess Akamatsu swallowed. "Please, do go on."

"Your husband was murdered. His death was not an accident. Nobody knows how or why he was murdered, but we rekon that it's something to do with our wealth or..."

"Or...?"

"We're somehow in the way of somebody's plans. I think they want... What Earl Akamatsu secretly owned. His 3 journals."

"No... The journals contain all the information he had gotten while travelling the world before I met him! Why on earth would somebody want them?"

A pregnant silence filled the dining room, before Lord Akamatsu broke the quiet nothingness with the sound of his low voice.

"Because of The Despair Disease."

"Despair... Disease?"

He nodded, tucking in his arms towards his body. "Your husband was one of the few that sealed away the Despair Disease, back when he still travelled the world in search of his purpose. He wrote about where the location of the disease had been sealed as well as the effects and details the disease had, the information coded and split into the three. He told me to tell you about this when you were ready to know. The reason why I knew about this was because he told me long ago, at the day of your marriage, that somebody might come for him one day. He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to worry about him..."

Countess Akamatsu took all of this in, her eyes watering more. "My Lord..." She whimpered, sniffing. A few drops trickled out from her eyes. "Honey, I... I n-never knew..."

Her sibling got up from the table, walking over to the Countess and gently patting her back. "That's not all I wanted to tell you... Please, I really am sorry for your loss, and I don't quite know what to say."

"Why d-didn't he erase all memory of the Despair Disease from the journals?!" She suddenly yelled, banging her hands on the table in a very unladylike manner. "Then, this... He would of never had to die..."

Lord Akamatsu green eyes softened, becoming grassy. "It is because he knew that he still had to have somebody protect the secret. Out of all the others, he was the one who offered to be the Guardian of this secret. He planned to pass it down to Kaede, if I recall correctly. Then, from Kaede to Kaori, so on and so forth." He paused, inhaling deeply. "I do not know how someone may know this information however, which is why I ask to move on from this news. I still need to think more on it."

"W-Well, what else do you wish to t-tell me?" She squeaked out, trying not to sob from the reoccurring thought of the kindness her husband gave.

He smiled reassuringly before returning to a troubled gaze. "Kaede. She can marry to protect our land and people, yes. But... Just perhaps, if we bring to light who murdered Earl Akamatsu, the King may let our family thrive still."

"Do... Do you really believe that?" She asked, looking up at her brother with hopeful eyes. "That we can clear our family name by revealing the murderer?"

He smiled again, patting his sister's head. "Of course."

* * *

"Ah! It's been a while, Kanou!" The cheerful chirp of the Tavern owner greeted. He waved with friendliness at the cloaked Kaede, as if he was seeing an old pal.

"Hello. It has been a while, hasn't it? I've not been able to escape from my job lately, but now, I've found the time." She replied back, wittily. The boyish undertones she had seemed to do the trick.

"... Y'looking for ya pal?"

"Yes... She is here, is she not?"

The Tavern owner smiled warmly before gesturing his hands towards the bar seats. Right at the end, there would be a slim figure dressed in a red hood. It was dark, and blended in with the rest of the homey feel quite well.

Kaede faintly beamed before turning to face the Tavern owner and bowing, thankful. She slowly made her way towards the red hooded shadow, her steps cautious, but purposeful.

"I was waiting for you, pianobaka." The figure mumbled, shuffling themselves with the amount of sound a mouse would make. They sat down gracefully on a stool.

"I'm sorry I took so long Maki, it was hard to leave the Mansion with my family still mourning... We're still waiting for you to return to your room in the Mansion to collect your pay, y'know?" Kaede apologised, slanting her eyebrows downward and smiling sheepishly. Her legs finally took a rest after riding for so long. Stools were comfortable to sit on. She instinctively lifted her hood up slightly, exposing some of her face, Maki copying the piano player's actions like a mirror.

Maki Harukawa raised one of her dark-haired eyebrows in interest. If it were not for this small action, her poker face would of been perfect. "Mourning? Has somebody died?"

Kaede frowned. That's right, the news of her father's death had not been made public yet. It was alright to share the information with Maki though, she had been by her side for a long time.

* * *

Around 3 years ago was when they met. Originally, the girl was going to be sent to the prisons for being a hired and perfected assassin, but she was saved by the one and only Kaede Akamatsu, who pleaded not guilty for the girl in court. The blond couldn't stand just letting another girl of her age be condemned to a life forever in captivity. When Maki stated her case and her reasons as to why she did what she did, Kaede knew that the girl wasn't a bad person by listening to them. So, she bargained with the Head of Court to let her keep her under her family name as a career position. It cost her upon thousands of gold, but it was all worth it for the freedom of somebody's life and the feelings of gratitude from the good deed.

What position did Kaede give Maki? A secret spy, that reported the odd patterns and on-goings from inside the land from a new perspective. The piano player saw potential from the assassin's stealth and charm, not to mention she was analytical and cunning to no end.

Very. Very analytical. (She had learnt the hard way when the girl had once noticed that she couldn't actually read sheet music during a break from the piano. It was odd, as Kaede learnt how to fake it well. As normal, she reacted in a every embarrassed manner.)

Now, from time to time, they'd meet up, having been together for more than a year strengthening their relationship with eachother as comrades.

This would just be another one of their meetings.

* * *

"Yes." The amethyst-eyed girl murmered, a grim expression on her face. "The Earl has. My father. He's dead."

Maki's stark scarlet eyes widened before returning to their usual uninterested gaze. Her silence suggesting for the blond to continue.

"We've told everyone who has attended the funeral that it was from sickness, but..."

The once assassin swallowed, biting her thumb in irritation. "He was most likely murdered." She ended, relying upon Kaede's body language to answer back. Her voice was low, almost a whisper among all the loud laughter and chatting in the Tavern.

Kaede nodded, wordlessly. Straightening her posture and tensing her hands into fists, she looked right into her spy's eyes. "He was most definitely murdered. The blood could be traced from his mouth, and it looked like he was also stabbed. When I got to him, he was cold and hard."

The dark-haired girl sighed. Her gaze hardening. "That sounds like murder to me. Perhaps poison and then the stabbings to mess with the cause of death..."

"Have... Have you noticed any unordinary ongoings lately? How were those secret organisations you encountered?"

Maki almost hissed, bottling in any curse words that threatened to slip out. "They've been... Unusual. One crime organisation has been completely wiped out. By the time I went to check up on them, they were all dead. I believe it was blunt force trauma from all the bruises and bone fractures."

"Keep going."

"Another organisation has completely disappeared. While they don't do physical harm, "D.I.C.E" is a threat as they know a lot more than the average criminal. Some of the information they have is considered extremely dangerous, and ever since a few days ago, they've left the crime world." She explained, biting out her words as if they were venomous.

"Left?!" Kaede yelled, before immediately covering her mouth.

The Cavern's noisy hum soon disintegrated, all eyes on her. Of course, her yelling would trigger attention. Unwanted attention. Why oh why was she so stupid?

She leaned closer to Maki's ear, her long hood flopping down, along with the assassin's. "Run. We'll meet again." She whispered.

Within the speed of light, the red-hooded girl was gone. Almost as if she never existed on the first place. The piano player sighed internally, that was a close one. She was glad she chose someone so stealthy to be her spy.

But she couldn't relax yet.

A man made his way over to her. He was surprisingly short, but looked like he was definitely around her own age. Dressed in freefalling black fabrics along with a wide hat that sat proudly above his head. He pulled it downward as he approached Kaede.

"Left?" He repeated in an unexpectedly low-pitched voice. It was unbelievably masculine. "Who were you talking to? And why did you find it so interesting that you had to share it with the entire Tavern, boy?" He muttered, staring down into the blackness of Kaede's hood.

She gulped. This wasn't good. To lie, or to say the truth?

Well, how about a truthful lie?

"I was talking to a simple noble's messenger. The information they gave me was that-" Kaede almost held her breath. "-Earl Akamatsu of the Akamatsu family has left us. He has died. I've recently just been informed of this information by that red-hooded fellow that just left to deliver the news to ev'ryone. His cause of death is said to be sickness." Kaede announced, no waver in the strength and pure power of her voice. The gender of her was now cloudy based on her voice alone, for it sounded like both female and male.

It didn't seem like most people cared at this point. Farmers were shocked. Housewives were speachless.

And that man from eariler still stared down at her, with wide, black eyes. "You're lying." He grunted, clenching his teeth. His hands were tucked away in the pockets of his black coat.

"No. No I'm not. Why else would I have been so surprised about this information?" She shot back, not willing to give up her status here yet.

The smaller man thinned his eyes before shaking his head gently and sighing. This startled Kaede. Was he giving up already?

"What's your name, young boy?" He asked, a genuine gentle touch to his voice.

"Kanou Akai. What's yours?" She queried back, also softening her harsh edge. She had already thought of a coverup name for herself way back when she first escaped the Mansion without permission. She liked it, as it felt nice to say in her personal opinion. Easy to hear and speak.

"Name's Ryoma Hoshi." He responded, a strange misty sentiment in his eyes as he spoke. "Nice to meet you Kanou. If you don't mind telling the rest of the Tavern, what was it that the red-hooded person told you? I'm sure we'd all like to hear."

Ryoma's statement was backed up by cheers and mumbles. A chorus of "Yes, indeed"s and "Please do"s as well as a few, "Listen to Ryoma!"s.

Her heart skipped a beat. She'd need to make this all up on the spot. "Well, apart from the passing of the Earl, there wasn't all that much she announced." Kaede explained, trying her best to sound convincing. "But... I'm sure many of you can come to conclusions yourself upon the after effects this will have. You are all competent and bright-eyed." She complimented, hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself.

Her words sparked a chain reaction of murmering and conscious thought, the majority of the people getting lightbulbs of ideas.

"Does... Does that mean that there is no male heir to the Earl's title?" Ryoma piped up, his distinctive voice reaching her ears.

She closed her eyes, breathing in and out. It wasn't like he could see her face anyway. "Yes. I believe so."

This responce sent the townspeople into mayhem. By now, they had all gathered around the two youngsters, intent on listening to every little word they conversed.

"What of the Countess' land?! Will we still live in peace?!" One lady called out,.

"How do we ask the King for mercy?!" Cried out a farmer.

"Will the Akamatsu family protect us?!" Another yelled, voice pitched up tremendously high.

"Stop, you're overwhelming the poor guy." Ryoma grunted, tugging on his large black hat. The crowd of questions slowly began dying down upon the boy's request, almost as if they held his name in respect. "Go on, you can speak, Kanou."

Kaede thought in silence, going over the words she had formed in her head to make a worthy sentence. "Yes. You will all still live in peace, we will not ask the King for mercy for we do not need to. The Akamatsu family will do their best to protect you, especially Lady Kaede and Lady Kaori. The eldest of the two, will try to marry one of higher nobility if there are no more further options, so rest easy. You all are safe."

"But who would she marry if she were to try and find a man of higher rank?" A farmer's daughter asked.

"Everyone knows that the Prince is out of question. He's been gone for a long time every since his disappearance as a child. People still don't know what happened to him..." A sailor added on, sipping on a mug of ale.

"Then the Duke of Momo?! Impossible, the Duke is said to be seeing a secret lady. It's a rumour and he hasn't denied it yet..."

"If it's a rumour, then why are you doubting him? Lady Kaede still must marry one of higher rank!"

"What about the Duchess of Toju?"

"You couldn't be suggesting for Lady Kaede to marry a woman?! Are you?"

Said girl frowned. "Alright," She whispered before raising her voice to be loud. "I'd best be taking my leave now. I think I overstayed my welcome. Goodbye Ryoma, everyone."

A silence. They all understood that everyone had the right to leave whenever they wanted in the Tavern.

Ryoma smiled with a crooked bend, his eyes still looking like they hid sadness for some odd reason. He gave a thumbs up. "See you around, Kanou."

"Yes yes! See ya Kanou!"

"Until next time Kanou."

"Visit us more often, alright Kanou?"

She chuckled quietly. "Of course! Until next time everyone! My mistress is just calling for me for my job. I'll try to come back again, soon."

With that, Kaede turned heel and opened the door gently, pulling down more on her hood. The warm light of the Tavern shining on her back.

* * *

She walked away at around brisk pace, reaching the boy she had given her horse to, again.

She happily hummed, pleased with how he had kept her horse in such around good state. "Hello. I'm back to collect my horse. You've taken good care of him, right?"

The homeless boy jumped up, some coins she had given him still firmly in is hands. "A-Ah! Yes Sir!" He spluttered, surprised.

Gosh, this boy was just so cute! She smiled brightly again, noticing his mainly white rags. He looked quite young. "Thank you for taking care of him. Take a little more money, you deserve it." She urged on, taking more coins out of her bag and giving them to him. The blond had nothing to lose by being nice.

"R-Right. U-Um, thank you!" He cheered, both of his eyes were sparkling from the extra money. "Thank you, kind sir."

Kaede resisted putting her hand on the boy's head and ruffling it. It was hard, but she did so anyway as it would be good etiquette. "No problem. Now, I need to go. I'm a little late for my job. Take care of yourself, alright?" The blond cooed jokingly. She'd hate for the boy to get hurt.

"Yes, kind sir!"

"Good!" She ended, jumping onto her horse and slowly clip-clopping back home, a stride, to a walk to a galop. She didn't see the young boy's sinister smirk as she left.

What would happen a few hours from then, would send the largest adventure for the blond, in motion.

But one thing was for sure, her mother was going to kill her for letting her Father's death into public already.

" _Perhaps something wicked is occurring. Right under our noses..._ "

* * *

 **Annnnd- That's all for Chapter 2! Wow, so much exposition;;; But hey, I tried! And oh, what's this?! I've updated regularly?! Yes yes, your reviews and likes really do fuel me. For today's Chapter question, we ask, who do you think the Prince is? And who is The Duke of Momo? Answer in your reviews!**

 **And DICE has disappeared? What? I wonder what happened to them?**

 **And yes! I've introduced Maki and Ryoma. I wonder who killed that organisation? Hm? Even so, in a few more chapters, this story will get going. I hope you'll be ready by then!**

 **-Dawn.**


End file.
